eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Hating Kapatid
"Hating Kapatid" is the first Holy Wednesday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "Taray ni Tatay" in the Wednesday lineup. The episode aired on 28 March 2018 with a total runtime of 58 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola. Supporting cast includes Miggy Tolentino, Buboy Villar, and Jhiz Deocareza. The episode is directed by L.A. Madridejos. Plot Growing up, young friends Rico and Elmer already exhibit great fighting skills as they compete in street boxing matches. The prizes from the street matches become their way of helping out their poor and broken families who are trying to make ends meet. Together, the two friends aspire to become professional boxers in order to get themselves out of poverty. In the meantime, Rico breaks one piece of bread to share with his best friend. Now an adult, Elmer (Wally Bayola) is already a professional boxer training again after his three-year hiatus from the boxing ring. He is accompanied by son Abet (Miggy Tolentino) and his friend Rico (Jose Manalo), who is now a retired professional boxer. During his training, Elmer is interviewed by a media reporter about his alleged gambling addiction, which he quickly dismisses as rumors. However, Rico knows about Elmer's problem and is concerned for his best friend. Elmer assures Rico that there is nothing to worry about. After buying a mansion by almost using all of his career's earnings, Elmer adopts an extravagant lifestyle. He gambles more with his boxing promoter and other new wealthy friends whom he already owes large sums of money to. They encourage him to fight in an underground boxing match for a larger cash prize. He accepts. Abet confronts his father about his large gambling debt after Rico tells him about it. In retaliation, Elmer fires all of his boxing team and challenges Rico in a boxing fight. During the fight, Elmer accuses his friend that he is jealous of him for being a better boxer and having a better career. After being called a worthless traitor, Rico knocks Elmer down and leaves. With no proper training team, Elmer is defeated by knockout on the night of his underground fight. His problem worsens after his gambling friends kick him and and his son out of their house as payment for his multimillion-peso debt. Elmer collapses and is rushed to the hospital. The doctors diagnose him with end-stage renal disease, needing a kidney donor immediately. Eventually, they find a matching donor who wishes to be anonymous. He apologizes to his former boxing team who became his only visitors in the hospital. After some thought, Rico reveals to his friend that he is his kidney donor. Elmer is remorseful for what he had done to his best friend and is thankful for giving him his kidney for a second chance in life. Cast Main cast * Jose Manalo as Rico "Mr. Boomerang" Vergara * Wally Bayola as Elmer "The Magic Man" Pangilinan Supporting cast * Miggy Tolentino as Abet Pangilinan * Buboy Villar as young Rico * Jhiz Deocareza as young Elmer Also starring * Mike Lloren as Mr. Peralta * Simon Ibarra as Bingo * Bernard Laxa as Rico's father * Star Orjaliza as Rico's mother * Banjo Romero as new coach * Boy Roque as Coach Ali * Gilleth Sandico as doctor * Yutaka Yamakawa as Gino Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles